Get It Right
by Wendi Jo Harper
Summary: No other could compare to her. And he really should have said something before this. One shot.


Disclaimer: I own neither the Harry Potter universe, nor the song "Get It Right". If you think I do, then I'd like to sell them to you... and also the Statue of Liberty.

* * *

><p>It was strange... Harry couldn't tell anyone exactly <em>when<em> he'd started seeing Ginny Weasley as his ideal woman. Or even when she became a woman in his eyes, and not just another girl. But he knew he would always remember, with a crystal clear memory, the day he admitted it.

Professor Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher had announced that her classes would be performing for the whole of Hogwarts songs and scenes from muggle films and television shows. Since the announcement had been made, Ginny had avoided everyone. She glared at her classmates, she snapped at her brothers, and refused to even acknowledge anyone else. Finally, the day of the performance arrived, and Harry had to ask someone what was wrong with her.

He was informed that Ginny had been chosen to sing a solo, which he just added to his mental list of ideals that no one but the youngest Weasley could possibly live up to. Hermione told him that no one would give any details, but Ginny was embarrassed about the attention. Ron made the mistake of trying to tease her, which lead to Hermione shouting at him, and Harry sticking up for the red haired girl. Ginny informed Harry that she didn't need the boy with a hero complex rescuing her again. He could see how ashamed of her words she was, and he forgave her instantly. Of course, she had run out of the room before he could tell her that she was forgiven.

That evening, after the feast, the professors vacated the platform where their table usually sat, and the performance began. They were all surprised that several of their school chums were decent actors, singers, and comedians. But it was the finale that took their breath away.

The stage was empty, save a petite redhead who was staring nervously at the floor. Her music started, and even the Slytherins were floored by the sweet soprano that began rather hesitantly. Ron, famous for his emotional handicaps, even wiped a tear from his eye at the sad, tortured tone his sister projected.

_What have I done?  
><em>_I__ wish I could run  
><em>_Away from this ship going under.  
><em>_Just trying to help  
><em>_Hurt everyone else  
><em>_Now I feel the weight of the world is  
><em>_On my shoulders_

Harry stared at her in amazement. She was beyond anything he'd ever known. And he should have told her months ago. The song could have been his story, and he let a low sigh out that drew Hermione's attention for a moment before Ginny began to sing louder, as though actually wanting an answer from everyone watching her.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
><em>_And all that you touch tumbles down?  
><em>_Oh, my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
><em>_I just want to fix it somehow  
><em>_But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>To get it ri-igh-ight<em>

He wanted to hold her. It was a strange feeling, actually focusing on something other than Voldemort, but Harry found he liked it. He wanted to comfort Ginny and reassure her that everything would be fine, and that nothing was going to hurt her. For a moment he feared it was the song and her voice raising these feelings in him, but it wasn't just that. He'd wanted to do that every time she had gotten upset for months now. His problems didn't seem nearly as important when she was there. He was so enraptured with the woman before him, he didn't even noticed his best friend, who also happened to be her brother, turning to study him as her voice swelled to a confident, if somewhat saddened volume.

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_  
><em>'Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>  
><em>I just have to stay and face my mistakes<em>  
><em>But if I get stronger and wiser<em>  
><em>I'll get through this<em>

He knew she wasn't singing just to him. Her eyes took them all in, sharing her pain, drawing out theirs. This wasn't just Ginny's song, not just Harry's… it was everyone's song. They all had problems and pain and regrets, but they had to move forward. To stop would be to give up on living. She was amazing, reaching out to them all at the same time. She poured her heart into the words now, the powerful voice resonating through a crowd that was almost still in their admiration of her.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just want to fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>

She seemed to challenge them, daring them to agree or disagree. He'd never been so moved by a song, or a singer, but he found he wanted to cheer for her at that moment, and not even wait for the end of the song. It had taken such courage and will power for her to stand do this in front of the whole school. If anyone ever called Ginny Weasley weak again, he was going to hex them himself.

_So I throw up my fist_  
><em>Throw a punch in the air<em>  
><em>And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send down a wish<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer<em>  
><em>And finally, someone will see<em>  
><em>How much I care<em>

As she held out a strong note in the word care, she locked her shining brown eyes on Harry. As caught in her as he was, the young man never gave a thought to the dozen or so people who turned to watch his reaction. It was an instant gossip headline, though. There wasn't a soul in the building that could doubt that the Boy Who Lived and the girl singing were mad about each other. He was on the verge of coming out of his seat and going to her, but a freckled hand kept him planted.

"Hang in there, mate," Ron whispered, the simple line telling his best friend that he knew what the raven haired teen wanted to do, and that he approved.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>  
><em>To get it ri-igh-ight.<em>

The last few words of the song were soft, pleading, and her eyes had remained locked with Harry's once they had connected. There was a dead silence in the Great Hall for several seconds before a cheer –from all four houses- erupted and deafened. In the brief moment that everyone leapt to their feet, he lost sight of Ginny, and she seemed to disappear. Professor Burbage had taken the stage again, and was saying something to calm the student body, but Harry wasn't listening, his sole focus was on trying to located Ginny. He barely glimpsed her fiery hair slipping through the doors and he was on his feet in that instant. No one, not even the staff, made any move to stop him as he ran from the hall.

"Ginny!" he called, finding her travelling up a staircase toward the Gryffindor tower.

She turned, those glorious eyes focusing on him. "If you're only standing there because of a song, Harry, then I have nothing to say to you."

His steps toward her were measured, purposeful. "If this were only because of a song, I'd still be sitting at the table, wondering what the bloody hell just happened."

She swallowed and blushed, but she didn't turn and run. "So, why are you here?"

"Because I need to tell you about my ideal woman."

She turned to head up the stairs again. "That's certainly not a topic I want to discuss."

He was close enough to reach out and take her hand. "I _need_ to tell you."

She looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "Please, Harry… haven't I been through enough tonight?"

"She's beautiful to me, even though I don't really know or care what others think of her," he said softly, reaching to take her other hand. "She doesn't like being talked down to, or treated like a porcelain doll…"

"Harry," she whispered, eyes growing wide.

He released her hand to touch her cheek. "She's wildly independent, and loves playing pranks. She has an insane weakness for chocolate and she absolutely despises aubergines. She follows the Holyhead Harpies, and she steals brooms to fly in secret."

Her hand covered his. "Borrows."

Harry laughed and rested his forehead against hers. "She will never keep a diary again, and she doesn't hesitate to speak her mind. She's loyal as a Hufflepuff to her friends, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Harry…"

"She's a powerful witch, but knows how to control it. She loves cats…"

"Harry."

"She does the best impressions."

"Shut up and kiss me."

As the two kissed, Harry could have sworn he heard applause. After a few moments of delighting in the taste of Ginny, he finally pulled away and only then did the two notice that nearly half of the occupants of the Great Hall were now watching them. The pair blushed in the face of such attention, but made no move to leave the other's side. Ginny leaned over and began a whispered conversation.

"Harry?"

"Hrm?"

"Race you to the common room?"

Grinning at the good idea, he bolted for the portrait, clutching her hand with no intention of ever letting go again.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't do song fics often, but I felt the need to do this one.


End file.
